


My Heart in Harajuku ; Loving you through Four Seasons

by ryuwatanabe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Historical Fantasy, M/M, Samurai, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuwatanabe/pseuds/ryuwatanabe
Summary: -The legend (and the prophecy) said that if the light silver dragon met his lifetime soulmate, their love would across beyond the boundary of timesThe bond was beyond love, unshakableEven if the times changes, and season shifts…Their feeling toward each other surpass any boundary of time and place…The moment two hearts beating as one, that the moment they become unstoppable…-





	1. Shadow Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Just colection of drabbles / side stories from The Prince and The Knight.  
> because i barely got any time to write proper chaptered one

Night seems to be quiet, peace and calm,  but Junmyeon, the uncrown prince in the past millenia, notices that, it doesn't match well with his trembling heart. He wears the black kimono robe, stands serenely outside his chamber and he is wondering why tonight feels so different, and why tonight his heart doesn't stop beating...

The cold night air of Harajuku does a little to sooth his inner turmoil. It feels likes as if he was waiting for someone, although in the first place he doesn't have any plan of meeting somebody. That's dejavu feeling clicks into his mind, because he thinks he had already exprienced this in the past.

Tonight appears brighter, gloriously glowing than ussual, Junmyeon thoughts, and it comes into him that... 

He tilts his head, eyes glues toward the above sky, decorated beautifully by a full moon. 

_It is a full moon, after all..._

It was a full moon when he first met his knight, Luhan, thousand years ago. 

It was a full moon when they confessed to each other

It was a full moon when Luhan made love to him. 

__

A soft rustle sounded from the bushes ahead, his vision catches a dancing shadow swiftly moves in between the trees.  One of the leaves is  cut off from the branch and Junmyeon instinctively is about to back up a little, but before he could even moves his body, his back already been trapped by his assailant from behind. His mouth been covered by another man's palm. 

"Shhh...be quiet...." 

A soft familiar voice calms Junmyeon down, his adrenaline gush is diluted.  Thanks to that voice, he is otherwise in the verge of attacking back the intruder. 

Junmyeon giggles, a soft melodious laugh vibrates the stiff air. "Why are you like this, Luhan? You give me a heart attack..."

Junmyeon turns his body facing Luhan. The other is wearing a black pair of turtle neck shirt and black pants, with black mask covering his mouth. Luhan looks insanely handsome even by just wearing a simple attire. 

Junmyeon lands several weak punches toward Luhan's chest. There is no force in them at all, and Luhan just let himself to be punched by the younger man, more likely enjoying them. He even doesn't let go his firm hold on Junmyeon's slim waist. 

"Tell me how do you manage to sneak around here...you know it's dangerous. Did you kill the guards?"

"of course not, I'm invisible..."

" owh wow..How dramatic..." Junmyeon sneers, rolling up his eyeballs. 

When Junmyeon tries to hit him for the sixth times, Luhan stops the others by grasping his wrist. "May be because i hopelesly romantic?" Luhan rhetorically replied, his lips forms a small smirk. It's a light tease, but full of longing. Luhan gives Junmyeon a look filled with love, sincerety and a little bit wanting. 

Before Junmyeon could retread his hands from Luhan's firm grip, the elder plants a passionate kiss onto his lips. It's soft and gentle, and warm and Junmyeon's body instinctively shudders, Luhan could sense the younger already melt from just a simple kiss. 

"you know how much i want you, my prince?" Luhan whispers, once they break from the kiss. 

 Junmyeon blushes, his pale cheeks flushes beautiful rossy pink. He gulps nervously.   "but i ...." the words trails off, but all he wanted to say is he wants Luhan as much as Luhan wants him. 

As much as Luhan loves to tease Junmyeon with his soft joke, he always so gentle, so understanding, so attentive with Junmyeon, so the younger doesn't have to finish his sentence because Luhan could read the other's mind like an open book. He always treat Junmyeon like he is the most delicate, precious little thing of entire being. 

"I understand.. you're not ready yet, right?" Luhan chuckled softly. "Don't worry, i won't take you tonight. Not until you're fully ready.. "

Luhan's exclamation doesn't help to erase the pink flush on Junmyeon's skin, it is spreading even more. 

"it's thank you, i guess..." Junmyeon shyly replies. 

"i  don't think thank you is  enough..." Luhan doesn't stop playing around. Right eye teasingly wink at Junmyeon. Luhan can be so subtle, but can be straightfoward the other time. Junmyeon always weak by his charm.  

"then..." Junmyeon suddenly hooks his arms around Luhan's nape to lower the other down  a little bit to his level. The pale man innocently plants a little kiss onto Luhan's forehead. "is this enough?" Junmyeon continues. 

It's never enough for Luhan, he can never get enough of Junmyeon, but he feels grateful. He feels grateful to steal the man's heart. Junmyeon is always so so adorable, beautiful, soft, kind even back then. Even after thousand years, he never changes a bit, and after millenia, his heart, his love to Junmyeon remains unchanged. 

Luhan doesn't reply anything but looks deep into Junmyeon's eyes.  He smiles lovingly at his lover,  and entangles boths of his hands with the others. 

"look at the sky...." Luhan lifts his head upward, gesturing Junmyeon to do the same. Luhan let's go Junmyeon's right hand as they stand side by side. 

"The full moon.... it's beautiful..."

"Not as beautiful as you...". Luhan takes a glance to Junmyeon's pristine face, it's ethereal, full moon's glow against his pale skin does him justice. 

"You watch too much drama, Luhan..."

"but it's true. You're the most beautiful human being i've ever seen in the past, and even now...after thousand years..  "

Junmyeon feels burn by Luhan's words, heck he never knows that Luhan could be this poetic, could be this melancholic. It seems that Luhan acquires many new things in his reincarnation. 

"Do you still remember our first time meeting each other.?." Junmyeon asks. 

"Of course, why?" Surely Luhan could never forget their first encounter, Junmyeon was totally captivating. 

"It was under full moon light when we first time meet.."

"Ah, I can't quite remember it was a full moon back then.." Luhan denies, loves to see Junmyeon's reaction. "The only thing that i could remember about full moon was the first time i made love to you...and beneath me you screamed for my name..." Luhan teases Junmyeon further, looking full of proud at the same time. "Do you still remember, my beautiful prince?"

Junmyeon loves and hates Luhan at the same time, but he blushed nevertheless, he averts his gaze, unable to meet the other's eyes. 

"Hey, can we sleep together tonight?" Luhan bashfully asks. A doubtful face is plastered all over Junmyeon's face.  Luhan could see that, so he  quickly adds for his favour, " Don't worry, besides of a lot of kissess here and there, i won't do anything to you.. " he pleads. 

Junmyeon gives in. He weakly nodds when he replies "Permission is granted...."

"Thank you for your mercy, your highness..."

________

That night, Junmyeon and Luhan sleeps in each other's arms. Facing close to each other, Junmyeon wraps his hands on Luhan's nape, burries his faces on the elder's firm chest. Luhan's hands possessively holds Junmyeon waist, his chin is snug on the younger's blonde locks. 

They fit perfectly. 

Before they goes into deep slumber, Luhan ensures to shower Junmyeon with a lot of kissess...  

 


	2. Spring; of beautiful cherry blossom and charming gardener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just one of many lovers do, romantically takes place in Harajuku.

It is pink everywhere....the ground, the river, the pavement, and the sky... It's not a strange thing to be seen in Nippon, when the gentle spring wind delicately sweeps The Land of Rising Sun. The gorgeous but fragile sakura covers almost everything where it falls, and the the hectic Tokyo look almost innocently silent. 

A flock of birds could be seen fly in the sky, singing a sweet, melodious song.  It can not be seen, it is almost subtle to be heard, the unspeakable love song, but the feeling of two lovers holding each other's hands, 

It is no other, other than....

Love fills in the air....like a sweet, soft scent of sakura.  

 

________

 

Holding each other's hands, the two lovers walks silently side by side by Shibuya River. The quietness of no word but to feel each other's presence is something that both of them cherish for, and it is something both of them comfortable with, most of the time. 

They walk across the wodden bridge to cross the other side, but when they reaches in the middle, Luhan suddenly stops. 

"Sakurai?" *  A little bit frowning, the confuse Junmyeon asks when he feels his movement been halted as well by Luhan. 

Luhan no longer holds his hand, as he moves toward the hurdle and stays there for quite some time. He seems to be drown in by the beautiful scenary that lies before him. 

Junmyeon follows Luhan quietly and stay besides him. He looked into the river that lies just below them, and under the dazzling sunlight,  he could see the reflection of two of them, together with sakura trees behind them. It almost fuzzy, by the way the water quivers but the sakura flowers fill in the river make up for it. It is lovely, and Junmyeon wants to capture this forever. 

"Beautiful...." Junmyeon says, breaking the unspeakable silence. Luhan smiles, Junmyeon could see through the reflection.  "i mean the sakura... " he continues when he realises that Luhan still waiting for him to say more. 

"Yes, it is..." Luhan speaks in approval, but there is a moment of pause. Just likes a film, it feels ridiculously romantic. Luhan turns toward Junmyeon, "but..." 

"But ? " Junmyeon asks, he does the same thing as Luhan. He could see Luhan's eyes filled with tendernes, gentleness and love as they are facing each other now, as if he's the only one that exist in this world. 

"Nothing is beautiful than you.. " Luhan resumes the sentence where he left. He picks one of the sakura flower before tugging it behind Junmyeon's right ear. "Beautiful flower for beautiful prince...." 

"cheesy..." is all that Junmyeon could reply, tries to brush the compliment off, but of course he fails. His heart always burst in happiness when never Luhan says he is beautiful, no matter how much he heard it from the elder. 

"it's true..."  Luhan states the matter of fact. "to me, you're my beautiful, delicate cherry blossom...I want to live my life in the garden fills with you...."

"i..." Junmyeon stutters. He doesn't know how to reply the hopelessly romantic Luhan, because he doesn't play romantic, but then once in a while..it is not wrong to try it, right? "you're my...." Junmyeon tried, but words do not come out as smoothly as he thought. 

"I am your?" Luhan teasingly asks, but he waits for Junmyeon to spill out the remaining words patiently. He is such a wicked but at the same time  a gentleman. 

"you're my... you're my charming gardener..." it takes all of him to just say that cheesy hopelessly romantic words, but it's worth of his effort when he sees a wide smile spread across Luhan's face. A beautiful smile, a smile that Luhan reserves only to him. 

....and it's true, Luhan is Junmyeon's gardener, a handsome and charming one, one and only, who never fails to make his soul blossom. 

"Daisuke**, i want to do with you, what the spring does with the cherry tree.." Luhan says, eyes still fix on Junmyeon's pale face as his hands snake around the younger's slender waist. 

Junmyeon's pale  cheeks flushes pink upon hearing that. They are gorgeous, Luhan thoughts. "What do you want to do to me? " Junmyeon asks as he averts his eyes. 

"Just like this..." Luhan whispers as he captures Junmyeon's lips by his. It takes Junmyeon by surprise, but it is always soft and gentle, just like the way Luhan has always treats him like he is the most fragile thing, but also full of passion and love. That moment is pure miracle that spins his entire being. He feels likes his legs are going to wobble, so unintentionally his small hands make their way to Luhan's firm chest, to hold himself from falling.

"you face look so red, just like cherry blossom..." Luhan teases Junmyeon one more time after breaking from the kiss. The shorter male pretends to be annoyed as he adorably hits Luhan's chest,  but it doesn't take too long before he buries his face there. 

"auw...so cute..."Luhan cooes, at the same time embraces Junmyeon so gently. Despite feeling a little bit flustered, Junmyeon finds comfort in Luhan's arm - a little place where he could call as his home. 

And Junmyeon's knows, the moment Luhan calls him as his beautiful cherry blossom, there is no mistaken other than that Luhan is his Charming gardener...Luhan is his forever spring.....

" _daisuke,_ Daisuke **"

"Aishiteru, Sakurai*" he replies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sakurai is japanese name for Luhan.  
> "**Daisuke is japanese name for Junmyeon


End file.
